


The Nebula

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Colours, F/F, Fascination, Shenzhou Era, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek), nebula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Philippa observes a nebula





	The Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019. Day 8 - Word Prompt - Colours

Captain Philippa Georgiou gazed at the U.S.S. Shenzou’s view screen. The myriad of vivid colours, red, blue and green of the emission nebula drew her in. She watched transfixed as the clouds of colourful gas and dust swirled and danced against the blackness of space. She still felt that nebuli were the most beautiful sights in the universe, apart from that of her lover Michael’s face. 

It was her fascination with astrophysical phenomena, paired with the chance to explore space, that drove her to join Starfleet. The enticing beauty and intricate complexity of the universe was far more alluring than the stark reality of battles and bloodshed. 

Distracted by the vivid purple gas that moved across the screen, she barely heard Michael calling her name. But she felt the touch of Michael’s hand upon her shoulder and her thoughts snapped back into focus. 

“Yes Commander?” She said, not annoyed, but slightly disappointed by the interruption. 

“The probe is sending back data on the composition of the nebula.” Michael said from behind her.

“Excellent, thank you Commander.”

Philippa walked back across the bridge, sat in the Captain’s chair and bought up the data on the nebula on her armrest screen. Her fascination still burnt within her.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see a nebula from a starship. I like the episodes of Trek when the crew watch nebulas and phenomenon


End file.
